Your Dad's a Perv
by Ems724
Summary: This is what happens after DL leaves the girls in the cabin. Written by JuneBuggy01 on Livejournal. Posted with authors permission


A/N- So, this idea came from Mauvebeads. Truthfully, I've never really thought about what happened after this scene until I was given this idea. So, here we go.

I hated Don Lorenzo ever since he had been in my life because the only thing I felt from him, was anger, revulsion. He hated me because I think he always knew that I loved Silvia. And deep down he knew that she reciprocated my feelings. Now, seeing him, near tears, speaking of acceptance, I feel loved. Even if it is directed toward Silvia, ultimately, it's directed at our relationship. It's as if my own father had finally accepted me. It felt nice.

Except for the fact that I was fully nude, barely covering myself with the sheets. Like, what the hell? He leaves soon after though and Silvia decides to speak. "I don't have to hide any more, Pepa." The red head whispered happily into my neck.

"Well, that's great," I point at the sheet, "because you're a horrible hider." I add chuckling. She pushes me playfully on the shoulder as she rolls her eyes at me. "How did he know it was you?" My chuckling turning into full blown laughter. She blushes and shoves me again.

"Pepa," My laughter calms hearing the seriousness in her voice. "I've been dreading my dad finding out about how I've felt about you... finding out about us. I was afraid how he'd react..." A huge smile plasters itself on her face and she grips my hand. "And he knows... and he's okay with it, Pepa. He's okay."

"Yeah, all that running from me for nothing." I joke.

Clearly not amused by that comment, "Pepa? This is one of the happiest moments of my life, shit your life too I can tell! Why do have to down play it?"

"Look, it's not that I'm not ecstatic about him accepting us, but he couldn't have picked a better time?" My smile grows bigger.

"God, can't you be sentimental for a second?' Her shoving becoming a little more violent.

"I am all about sentiment, Redhead," I say as I reach for a fistful of hair. "but," Pulling her close to my lips, "I'm naked... and I wasn't finished." I smile and place a kiss on her mouth. I see her eyes close and I pull away. I stand, gather my clothes, and start to put them on.

Her eyes flutter open. "Hey," I give a nod to acknowledge her, " What are you doing?" It's quite funny because she looks so wanting. Sexy too, god she should walk around in sheets more often.

"Well, you heard your dad, right?" She raises her eyebrows questioningly. "We have to go to work, something about working four shifts, Princess." I reply as I put my shirt back on.

"You wanna go, now?" She looks flustered and confused. "I thought that you weren't finished?" She adds shrugging.

"Listen, Princess, I think that you're so beautiful right now, what with the outsideness and the fact that you're naked," I pause for a second, just to take in how gorgeous she truly is. I see a smile spread across her face. "so don't take offense to what I'm going to say." I put my hands in the air defensively. Her smile drops a little. "But I really don't feel like doing anything..." She raises an eyebrow and I involuntarily swallow. "sexual at this moment." Her mouth drops open slightly adding to the raised eyebrow to complete the astonishment she's trying to convey.

"You trick me into coming up here." She stands, tying the sheet loosely around herself. "Make me dig in bushes for TWO hours before finally revealing to me that you had the keys." She does not look happy as she walks toward me. "I still, after that, decide to sleep with you," A smile creeps to my face remembering that twig in her hair, but quickly stalls when I see the look on her face. "and you're going to stand here, and tell me, that you don't feel like touching me?" She finishes pointing her chest.

"Your dad's a perv, Silvia." Quickly trying to defend myself from the verbal lashing I'm about to receive, "I'm just not in the mood any more."

She snorts in disbelief, "I hate you." She states matter of factly as she points at my face and turns around.

"C'mon, don't tell me you'd still want to if Paco walked in on us." She turns and walks to gather her clothes. "Or worse my dad... I mean really, Don Lorenzo couldn't wait two minutes."

She turns back around, clothes in hand, smiling in understanding. She sighs, "Let's go."

We get dressed quickly and as we walk back to the car I turn to her, "I love you," I smile and I see her gleaming. "and I'm glad your dad loves you enough to accept the fact that I'll never stop loving you." I kiss her on the forehead and continue to walk.


End file.
